


Truth Within a Lie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when your mom invites you to a family dinner and wants you to bring your boyfriend for the family to meet? Usually nothing, but when you are dating the fallen angel Lucifer, you have to expect for the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

You looked down at your phone and sighed.  This was the third time your mother had texted you about this particular topic.  You had been dodging it, deliberately not responding, but you knew this time you had to answer.

 

_Mom: Family dinner @ 6:30 this Saturday.  I NEED to know if u r coming!!!_

There was nothing wrong with going to your family dinner, the issue was every time you went everyone hounded you about what you were doing with your life.  A year ago, you were on the fast track to a law degree, but your life turned upside down when the Winchesters saved you from a rouge vampire.  You then dropped out of school and became a staple in the guy’s life as a sort of researcher, kinda like their friend Bobby.  You spent a few months traveling with them and you met _him_.  After a bad hunt, you decided you were in the way with the guys and got an apartment, making it a bit of a home away from home for when your two non-biological brothers stopped by.  But, you obviously couldn’t tell your family that, so you had made up little lies, but you knew that wouldn’t last too long.  You just couldn’t tell them the truth!  What were you supposed to say?  Oh, well, last year I almost got killed by a vampire, I got saved by two guys, who are now my best friends, and they let me travel with them for a while.  And the cherry on top…I met the king of hell, Lucifer, you know, the devil?!  Oh, and if that isn’t enough, Lucifer and I are dating now. 

 

_Mom:  Seriously, need to know.  NOW!!!_

You sighed and began to type away.

 

_I can come, but I don’t want to be pestered with questions about my life…_

_Mom:  Oh, we are not that bad!  We just want to know you are happy._

_Thanx, mom!  Love you!_

_Mom:  So, will your boyfriend be joining you?_

Your eyes went wide as you read the text again.  You had told your mom you were seeing someone, but not who it was.  You heard somewhere once that hiding a lie within a truth made it easier to swallow.  It was true.  Your eyes glanced up to Lucifer as he sat on the other side of your couch, reading a book. 

 

You had gotten this apartment about three months ago.  You found this nice three bedroom apartment for a decent rate.  The boys, Sam and Dean, would send you some cash here and there to stock up on books and supplies.  You had become like a hub for their hunting.  Each had their own room they would stay in, and of course you had the master room that you shared with Lucifer.  You never made it official, but he had essentially moved in with you a month ago.  He was there whenever he wasn’t in hell running things.  He even brought some things here from hell, books and papers.  Granted, it also meant that demons sometimes popped by, but there was an unspoken bond that they would stay out on the balcony for work and not enter your home.

 

_No I don’t think so…_

_Mom:  WHAT?!  Why not?!_

_It’s a little soon to introduce him to the family, mom._

_Mom: Really?  How long have you been dating?_

You had to think back.  When had you two starting dating?  You met him almost a year ago, meeting him shortly after the Winchesters.  But when had you started being an item?  You smiled over at Lucifer and watched his eyes drift over the page.  His blue eyes staring down at the words.  Your heart warmed as he turned a page, glancing a look over his book at you with a wink.  The two of you were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, facing each other.  Your legs were tucked under you and his were lazily hanging over the edge. 

 

“Hey, Luce?”  His eyes darted back up to you with a smile as you said the nickname you gave him.  Luci was your first choice, but he hated it (it was used when he pissed you off), so you went with Luce.  Lucifer was just so formal, and you liked the idea of having a pet name for the king of hell. 

 

“What is it?”  He set the book down on his lap, giving you his full attention. 

 

“How long would you say we have been together?”  You said as you tilted your head to the side. 

 

“Hmm…”  His eyes focus on some far away object as he thought.  “About…five months?”  He looked back to you as he leaned over and gave you a sexy smirk.  “Depends…do you count that time in the motel?” 

 

You gave a smirk back as you remembered the first night you spent with Lucifer.  It was in the motel room when you were with the Winchesters.  You were taking a shower when the fallen angel popped into the room.  Gave you quite a shock when you walked back into the room with only a towel.  You were drawn to Lucifer from the moment you met him, and that night you gave into your desire.  It wasn’t until about two weeks after that when you and Lucifer met up again and your romance became official.  The Winchesters hated it, but they could get over it, and eventually did.  They no longer made snide comments, just merely accepted his presence in your life. 

 

“I would never leave out the time in the motel.”  You spoke back to him as you leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss and ran your hand through is blonde hair. 

 

“In that case…five and a _half_ months.”  He gave your forehead a quick kiss and leaned back against the couch.  “Why do you ask?” 

 

“Just curious.”  You smiled back at him as you went to type into your phone.  You watched him out of the corner of your eye as he went back to his book.

 

_We have been together about six months._

 

You decided to round up.

 

_Mom:  That is more than enough time!  We should have met him after one month.  I expect to see him on Saturday!_

_You can expect to see him, but you won’t…he is busy._

Not technically a lie.  He did have to run hell and all. 

 

_Mom: Why don’t you want us to meet him?_

_It’s not that, mom…it’s just…complicated._

_Mom: Do you really like him?_

_Yes, of course._

_Mom: Do you love him?_

You paused at the question.  You knew the answer, you had known for a while.  But you had yet to say those words to Lucifer yet.  Hell, you hadn’t even said them out loud yet.  Your fingers hesitated as you thought how to respond.  It was then that you felt the breath on your neck.  “I am very curious about what your answer is.” 

 

“Lucifer!”  You screamed as you jumped in your seat.  “You scared the crap out of me!”  You gave a small pout as he bent down behind you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, leaning over the arm of the couch.

 

“So…what are you going to tell her?”  Those crystal blue eyes were staring into your very soul, searching for the answer.  You could smell the subtle pine and ash sent that he gave off. 

 

You turned back to your phone and he pushed into your shoulder to watch what you typed. 

 

_Since the day I met him._

You felt Lucifer pull you tightly into his chest as he lay a kiss on your neck.  “Do you mean that?” 

 

You nudged your head against his as you whispered back.  “Yes.” 

 

There was another kiss on your neck as you heard him whisper into your ears.  “I have loved you since the pagan meeting.” 

 

Your heart was pounding in your chest at his confession.  Your mind flashed back to that moment and you turned to face him.  You couldn’t help the smile that was on your face as you pulled him in for a soft kiss.  It was then that your phone went off again. 

 

_Mom: Then what is the problem?!  Seriously, I want to meet this man who has captured my daughter’s heart! I want him at the dinner!_

Lucifer glanced down at the phone with a look on confusion.  “Dinner?” 

 

You sighed and leaned back against him.  “Family dinner on Saturday.  They have one every month.  I haven’t gone in a couple months.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”  You could hear the concern in his voice. 

 

“Because I can’t take you, Luce.  What am I supposed to say?  Oh, hey, mom and dad, this is my boyfriend, Lucifer! Oh, yea, _that_ Lucifer.  You know, the one who fell from heaven and now rules over hell and demons.  That’s him!  Oh, and you know those friends I talk about…they are hunters, they hunt the things that go bump in the night.  I help them with research!  And every few weeks they come crash at my place and I get to play doctor and stitch their limbs back together!”  You turned around to face him when you saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes.  “Luce, it’s not that I don’t want to take you.  I would love to, but…you have to understand why it could be problematic.  Just saying your name would cause issues.  It’s not like Lucifer is a well-used name.” 

 

Lucifer pulled you up off the couch and into his arms.  “Do you want to go to the dinner?”  He asked with a smirk on his face.  You knew that smirk, it was a dangerous smirk. 

 

You gave him a look as you answered. “…yes.” 

 

“And you would love it if I would go with you?”  He pulled you closer as he looked down into your eyes, quoting what you had just said.

 

“Luce, it’s not-“

 

“Yes or no?” 

 

You hesitated.  You knew where this was going.  “Yes…but-“

 

He silenced your rebuttal with a kiss and then quickly reached down and snatched your phone.  You tried to grab it back but he held it up over his head where you couldn’t reach. 

 

“Lucifer!  Give it back!”  You shouted at him as you tried to jump up to reach, but he kept pulling it away from you.

 

You heard the ‘woosh’ of a text being sent off and then he handed your phone back.  He gave you his legendary smirk and gave you a slap on the ass as he turned away.  “I’ll be in the bedroom when you are ready.” 

 

You scoffed at him as you turned your attention back to your phone.

 

_My hunk and I will be there.  See you Saturday!_

 

 

You pulled up to the house as your heart pounded.  What if something went wrong, what if they didn’t like him, what if he didn’t like them?  Oh, what if they found out who he really was?  All these questions came rushing back at once.  You managed to go the entire drive without worrying about it, but now it was too much. 

 

“Luce, this is a bad idea.  Let’s just go home.”  You turned to him in your panic.  “Just fly the whole damn car home!”  You didn’t mean to shout, but you were getting desperate.  The longer you sat here, the more likely someone was to spot your car, and there would be no escape after that.

 

Lucifer laughed at your reaction and reach over to grab your hand. “I’m not flying us anywhere.  It will be fine.” 

 

You took a deep sigh as he got out of the car.  He walked around the car and opened your door, even though you had drove.  He extended his hand and helped you out. 

 

You flattened out your nice black v-neck and dark jeans as you felt a soft kiss on your forehead.

 

“It will be fine.”  You heard him say as you looked him over.  He was also wearing some jeans, and a button up black shirt.  He rolled the sleeves half the way up his arms on the way over and undid the top couple buttons.  His hair was still a bit of a mess, but there was no hope in taming that.  You had to admit, he looked sexy as hell (pun intended). 

 

His arm snaked around your back as he guided you to the door.  You reached out and knocked as he leaned down and gave you a soft kiss.  “Never thought I would ever be ‘meeting the parents’”.  He chuckled as the door opened. 

 

You looked up at your mother, wearing her usual colorful sweater and slacks.  “Honey, I’m so glad you made it!  And I see this is your ‘hunk’.”  Your mom finished as you turned bright red.  Lucifer gave a charming smile at that and held out his hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” 

 

Your mother gave him a strange look and swatted his hand away.  “Oh, no.  In this family we hug.  Come here!”  Before you could intervene, she had her arms wrapped around him in a brief hug.  You had to physically force your body not to shake in laughter at the look he gave you.

 

After the awkward hug, you were ushered in where you were greeted by your father, brother, and his wife and two kids.  “Hey everyone.” 

 

“Auntie!  It is so good to see you again!”  The youngest child, 5, ran over to you, giving you a big hug, her pigtails flying behind her as she ran.  The older one, 11, also came over and hugged you, but his body was stiff as if he was too cool for a hug. 

 

“It’s good to see you too, I’ve missed you!”  You bent down to meet them at eye level.  “Look how much you have grown!”  You ruffled the boy’s hair as you stood back up. 

 

“Who is this?”  The boy asked with an attitude.

 

“James!”  Your brother hollered out.  “Manners.” 

 

“It’s alright.”  Lucifer said with a smile on his face. 

 

You stood back up, ready to go through the lines you and Lucifer had practiced in the car.  “Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Nick.”

 

“Lucifer.”  He said over top of you as you said ‘Nick’.

 

You twisted your head up to him with your mouth open.  _What the hell?_   You talked with him about this on the way over about this, about his and your backstory.  _What the hell was he doing_?

 

“Lucifer Nick Pellegrino.” He said with a charming smile.  He glanced down at you and gave you a wink as you felt your legs turn to jelly and your heart pound.  _What are you doing?_   You screamed in your mind.  _And where the hell did you pull Pellegrino out of?_     

 

“Lucifer?”  Your sister-in-law, asked quietly.  “That a… an unusual name.” 

 

“Isn’t it though?”  You nervously laughed to yourself.  “That’s why I just call him, Luci.”  His eyes glared at you at the mention of the horrible nick name.  You smirked back and sent a mental prayer to him.  _If you won’t play nice, than either will I_. 

 

You saw the shift in his mood as he heard you.  He gave you a slight nod and he turned back to your family. 

 

“Luci, that is a cute nickname!”  The little girl bounced as she spoke.  “Can I call you Luci, too?” 

 

Lucifer looked down and sighed.  He wanted to just say no, but he knew it would upset you further.  “If you must.” 

 

The little girl squealed and wrapped her arms around his legs in a tight hug. 

 

You chuckled at how he looked when your niece hugged him.  He didn’t look very comfortable, but you weren’t surprised.  He wasn’t exactly a people person.  Hell, you had been surprised how sweet he could be with you, but he never really needed to try with others before. 

 

It didn’t take too much longer until dinner was served.  Everyone took a turn going around the table saying any news that had happened in the last month while you ate.  Your brother had gotten a promotion at work, so he was pretty excited.  The kids were doing well in school and her parents were thinking of taking a cruise to the Bahamas.  Unfortunately, all eyes were now on you and Lucifer as it was your turn. 

 

“So, how did you two meet?” Janet asked as she leaned in, ready to hear all the details.

 

“Well…”  You started, unsure where to go with this one.  How would be best to explain? 

 

“We met through some mutual friends.”  Lucifer chimed in after seeing you struggle.  “The Winchesters.”

 

“Oh, those are your friends you talk about sometimes, right?”  Your mother asked. 

 

You nodded as you took a bigger than appropriate drink of wine.  You had a feeling you were going to need the liquid courage.  “Yep.  I was…hanging out with them when I ran into Lucifer.” 

 

“Wow!  So, when did you two start dating?”  Your sister-in-law asked.

 

“About five months ago.”  You answered like you had answered your mother earlier. 

 

“Yes, she saved my life that day…and my brothers.”  He said as he turned his attention to his plate.  You grabbed his hand and gave it a bit of a squeeze, knowing that it was a tough memory about it. 

 

“Really, what happened?”  You heard someone say. 

 

You started a very vague story about what had happened.  “So, I just marched right up to him and said. ‘You know you love your brother more than anything, and I know that too, so stop being such an asshat and back off’!”  You explained as you remembered the events that took place the night your relationship started, at the pagan meeting.  You had successfully stopped Lucifer from killing Gabriel and it led to, as Lucifer called it, that time in the motel.  The one that had kick started your relationship, but it also prevented the apocalypse, you later found out. 

 

“I was upset and about to make a huge mistake when I realized that I had a choice.  I didn’t have to do what my father wanted, I could step off that path and find my own.  I could have never done it with your daughter.”  Lucifer told the story of how he abandoned the big fight for the end of the world, granted he didn’t tell them what the ‘mistake’ was, but they didn’t need to know that. 

 

“Well, it sounds like our daughter to put someone in their place.”  Your father said with a big smile on his face.  You let yourself smile at the realization that your family actually enjoyed Lucifer.  The night hadn’t been without problems, but you wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.  Your father and mother gave you a look as you heard Lucifer shift in his seat anxiously.  You should of know it was too good to last.  

 

“Yes, she can do that.  You should see how she handles my demons.”  Lucifer let out as he took a sip of the red wine.

 

“Demons?!”  Your mother gasped. 

 

Your see Lucifer smirk as he looked down you, almost challenging you to come up with a save for that one.  “Haha…”  You forced a laugh as you kicked him under the table.  “Luci, we talked about this…it’s not polite to call your friends demons.  No matter how bad they can be.” 

 

Your mother gave a nervous chuckle as you glared at the fallen angel…you know, the one you planned to kill later.  To emphasize your thought, you wrapped your arm around his and gave it a tight squeeze. 

 

“That’s true, but I think your friends are a bit worse, always getting into trouble.”  Lucifer rebutted as he patted your hand with a smirk. 

 

“Yea, but they work for the FBI, it’s their job to get into some trouble.”  You said with a bit more bite than you meant.  

 

“Everything okay over there?”  Your brother commented after hearing your tone. 

 

“Of course.”  You responded with a smile.  “But it is getting late, and don’t you have work early tomorrow, Luci?” 

 

“Yes, I do.  Got hell to run and all.”  Lucifer said as he reached down and pinched your leg.

 

“Yea, well if it was fun they would call it play!”  You joked as everyone laughed along.  The evening wrapped up quickly and you felt exhausted.  Covering up for Lucifer was tiring and you were glad to be going home.  You were even happier you had the whole car ride back to figure out what the hell happened to your plan. 

 

“Well, I am happy to have met you, Lucifer.”  Your father said as he and your mother walked you back to your car.  “I hope we see you next month.”

 

“I don’t see why not.”  He smiled back at him as held open the car door for you. 

 

It was a few moments of silence in the car on your way back before you couldn’t hold it back.  “What the hell was that, Luce!?”  You screamed so loud he actually jumped.  “We had a plan…what happened to the damn plan?”  You pulled the car over to the side of the road, knowing you couldn’t drive and have this temper at the same time. 

 

“Come on…you know it went well.”

 

“No, Luce!  I was freaking out in there.  My parents probably thought I was mental!”  You said as you slumped your head against the wheel and sighed.  You heard Lucifer sigh as well as you felt a breeze go across your sink and you fell forward into his arms.  You snapped your head around when you realized you were back home, standing in your bedroom. 

 

You looked up to him, ready to rip into him but stopped when you saw the look on his face.  “I’m sorry.”  He said softy.  “I’m not used to sharing.  I got a little out of hand.”  He gave you that smirk you loved and then leaned down and gave you a kiss. 

 

“Luce…you know I love you, but they are my family.  You will have to learn to share.”  You chuckled, realizing you sounded like you were talking about a toy. 

 

As if he read your mind, Luce pulled you in close in a tight hug.  “There is another reason, as well…” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“I could see how upset you were about lying to your family.  Now we don’t have to.  Well…not much.” 

 

Your moment was cut off by the sound of your phone going off.  You reached down and flipped it open to read a message from your mom.

 

_Mom: We LOVE him!  Can’t wait to see you BOTH next month!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Family dinners became a tradition.  Every month, you and Lucifer would go to your parent’s house and enjoy a nice evening.  To your surprise, Lucifer seemed to enjoy the dinners, even got excited for them.  He once even had one of his demons cook something to take.  He originally tried in your kitchen, but after a number of small fires, you banished him from the room and said he wasn’t allowed in without supervision.  So…the demons cooked. 

 

You were both on your way there right now, you driving down the road as Lucifer sat in silence in the passenger seat, staring out at the passing houses.  “I’m sure you will figure it out, Luce.”  You reached over and gave his hand a soft squeeze.  News of some rouge demons had come to Lucifer last night before he came home, and it had been weighing on his mind.  “You have all your best demons out hunting them down, you will find them.” 

 

“And I will make them regret ever going against me.”  He growled out. 

 

You chuckled, admittedly, seeing him so worked up was a sight, so you just smiled as you pulled into your parents drive and parked. “Let’s just enjoy the evening.  Put it from your mind, okay?”  Lucifer smiled at you before leaning over and giving you a soft kiss.  His hand reached up and ran through your hair as you gave out a soft hum of approval. 

 

“I love you.”  He whispered before getting out the car and following you to the door.

 

000

 

The evening was a blast.  The kids had some fun jokes, some even made Lucifer laugh.  Your mom made a delicious meal, everyone loved Lucifer’s (made by demons) devil’s food cake.  Both of you had to hide your snickers every time someone used the name of the cake, a little silent joke for the two of you. 

 

And now, the evening was wrapping up as you helped your mom with the cleanup.  The kids were playing in the living room, while the men…they were out on the porch. 

 

Lucifer leaned against the side of the house as he swirled the small glass of whiskey your father had given him.  He had found he enjoyed this moment alone with your father and brother, getting to get to know them, and sometimes they had some interesting stories about you.  He smiled softly as he partially listened to your father explain something about work to your brother.  He didn’t really care for the conversation, but he acted like he did, nodding and humming in agreement when needed. 

 

But then he froze.  He saw the man across the road, looking around as if he were lost.  The man set eyes on Lucifer before giving a relived sigh and walking across the street towards with a new friend who just appeared towards him.  His eyes went a little wide as he began to panic.  _Oh shit, what are these idiot demons doing here?!_   He was sure they were just bringing him an update on the rouge demons…but they couldn’t be here!

 

He subtly tried to wave them off, flicking his hand or shaking his head no.  But they either didn’t pick up on his subtle hints or didn’t think it was that big of deal as they continued coming forward.

 

“Lucifer?  You alright?  What are you looking at?”  Your father asked as he slowly got up from the banister to turn around and look. 

 

Panic.  Utter and complete panic.  Your father made it about half way around before he quickly raised his hand and snapped. 

 

Your father turned around and looked out over the yard and street, but there was nothing there.  He turned and gave Lucifer a questioning look. 

 

“I just…that is an interesting set up…for a front yard, isn’t it?”  He pointed over to the neighbor’s yard, away from the two piles of ash that now laid on the lawn. 

 

“Oh, yea.  They think they can just fill it with tacky décor!”  Your father went on his rant as Lucifer let the panic drain from his body, and then fill with irritation. Great, now he was going to have to find some new assistants…

 

000

 

You were driving home, a smile on your face as you chatted with Lucifer.  “Tonight was great, wasn’t it?” 

 

“Yes.  It was very enjoyable.”  He said softly.  “Glad I took care of those demons before things got awkward.”  He said under his breath.  From the silence that followed, the thought passed his mind that maybe he should have just not said that.

 

“What demons?”  Your voice was steady and controlled, but Lucifer knew that was about to change.

 

“Well.  There were two demons that appeared, probably wanted to talk about the rouges—.”

 

“Did my father and brother see them?!”  You screamed.

 

“Of course not, I wouldn’t have allowed that.”  Lucifer rebutted, almost amused at how worked up you were.  “I disintegrated them before they got to the porch.” 

 

“You…You…they…”  You were barely able to form a sentence as Lucifer looked over.  Your face was flushed as your eyes were wide, your breathing a bit erratic.

 

“Perhaps you should pull over?”  He said with a worried tone.  “There is nothing to worry about.  When I return tomorrow, I will make it clear they should never set foot near your family home again.” 

 

You could only nod as you tried to wrap your mind around it. 

 

It wasn’t until that night, when you were curled up with Lucifer for bed, that you said anything else about it.  “You took out two of your demons…for me and my family?” 

 

Lucifer smiled as he pulled you close and kissed your head.  “I would do that and more for you.  Now rest.  You have had a stressful night.”  He joked as he felt you bury your head into his neck.  Lucifer relaxed as he felt your breathing even out and you finally fell asleep.  Thinking back, he knew it was true.  He would do anything for you and your family, he loved you and he loved them, in a way.  And he would make sure nothing threatened any of you ever again. 


End file.
